Android Arc  Prologue
by Debs dragon
Summary: Prologue to the Android Arc. A look inside Seventeen's head and his thoughts on Gero and the androids he's created.


_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue._

_Rating: PG 13_

_Warnings: Angst, Seventeen's POV_

_"Genesis" was originally intended to be the prologue for this series however in my usual fashion what should have been a mere few pages turned into a complete fic in its own right and therefore I needed to write another 'prologue'. Looking up the definition for the word Android proved to be the catalyst for this piece which I hope will whet your appetite to read more..._

ANDROID ARC

PROLOGUE

March 2002 Debs-dragon.

Android :- ((aN droid'), adj. possessing human features. n. - An automaton that is  
created from biological materials and resembles a human. Also called humanoid.  
(American Heritage Dictionary. c 2000 )

Android :- (an'droid) A machine or automaton in the form of a human being.  
(Websters Revised Unabridged Dictionary.)

So that is what an android is. I stared at the screen of the computer. Nothing more than a machine that is made up from biological and artificial materials. Hmmmm, no wonder the servants that worked here for Gero looked so human.

"He is an android."

The words echoed back into my head.

"I created him."

I allowed the memory to invade my mind, remembering the first time I had seen one of Gero's creations.

"It has taken me years to perfect the technique but at last it is finally coming together and all paying off."

Such strong words from the slender, white haired man. To look at him you would never believe that such evil could lurk within. The body looked too old and frail to house such vehemence; but trust me, it did.

The mind encased inside that wrinkled head was one of the most brilliant for its time, and like so many other geniuses before him, his insights and inventions were so far ahead that they scared people. And scared people shun, ridicule and torment what they cannot and do not understand. So again, like so many of the others that were ahead of their time, Gero was forced to hide and continue his works in secret. Unfortunately, once more like so many before him, the solitude and ridicule played upon that sensitive mind, in effect drawing the line between sanity and insanity so thin that in the end it could not be found.

Gero incarcerated himself into his own fortress deep and safe in the mountainside, only emerging when he needed to. People left him alone and he preferred it that way.

Simple robots led Gero further into the field of robotics, and what began as a simple interest soon deepened into an obsession, with the man spending hours upon hours locked deep inside his laboratory. He had no need of human interaction and created his own servants to look after him and his home.

But still it wasn't enough.

There was a purpose... a reason behind this obsession that Gero would not admit to anyone and so he continued to work away trying to perfect his creations.

And then came the breakthrough.

Krystal and I came to live in this world of Gero's shortly after he managed to find what it was he was looking for with his research and experimentations.

I rue that day.

I still cannot tell you exactly how it all happened... It was kind of like a huge jigsaw puzzle, the more we did the further involved we became until there was simply no way out until what was started was finished.

Had I known then what I know now I would have fought harder... harder to stay with those I knew... harder to stay where it was safe... harder to look after my sister...

Krystal... My dear, sweet, Krystal. I promised to look after you and protect you. Oh how you must hate me now.

I turn back to the computer screen and idly type at the keys. The screen flickers, the drive hums and clicks as it searches.

Now I know what purpose Gero had when he tried so hard to build perfection.

The screen clears and the information I requested is displayed for me. I study it and commit it all to memory.

Once again I type in a search request. The screen changes as it displays the result. I read and then get up to leave.

Walking slowly to the doors of the laboratory, my mind full of what I have to do, what I have become, I ponder the screen one last time and then retrace my steps to switch it off...

Revenge :- inflict injury, etc for wrong done; avenge (oneself or another) n. desire for  
vengeance; act that satisfies this.  
(Oxford Dictionary )

~ Fin ~


End file.
